Talk:Light Machine Guns/@comment-26427439-20160605043435/@comment-81.157.17.15-20160605111942
I can't speak for all NC LMGs but heres my thought on the ones I do know something of. The Guass SAW: One of the most powerfull guns in the game, is more a sniper rifle that wants to be an LMG with its damage and first shot accuracy (when aimdd that first bullet is going to go exactally where the crosshairs say it will). What is not, as you have no doubt figgered out, is new user friendly. This guns all but needs a compensator and forgrip to help with the recoil and a 2x or better scope (I'm a 3.4 red dot fan myself) to start getting the most out of it. If fired in single shots while letting the aim recenter (i.e. wait till the gun stops moving about after that first shot was fired) you can down people in about 3 headshots with this and out snipe the snipers. Again with that 'not new user friendly' thing is the reload, which you will need to learn when is the best time to reload because when in a fight 6 second is a long time to wait. The Guass SAW S: A middle of the road gun, others are better at one thing or another but few can be adapted better than this one, personally I find its best used as an ambush/hit and run/lane control gun. One on one with some one it will probaly get you killed which is where I figger most of the dislike of this gun comes from. With a suppressor, extended mag, softpoint ammo, a 2x sight and its easy to control recoil if find if I can get the drop on them, I can normally drop them and one or two of their friends before they figger out im there to be shot at and with the extended mag if they come after me I still have more than enough bullets to fight back with. The GD-22S: This ones easy, it's an LMG that wants to be an assalt rifle and was also my personal go-to gun back when I was trying to get the hang of the class myself (after playing almost nonstop infiltrator/light assalt) as its a nice easy to control LMG good for most fights that you'll find yourself in and unlike the defalt, very user friendly. The LA1 Anchor: As you guessed it's best at closer ranges and a beast at that. Personally I find it works well with an adv. laser sight for those times where you don't have time to aim so you can still get the bullets to land, a 2x sight so you still have some longer range accuracy without getting in the way when your back to close and personal, softpoint is really a must for any close range gun and some times a suppressor, with it on your going to find ranged shots harder but with it off your going to get shot more up close (damed if you do, damed if you don't, lol). Just watch out for that reload time, four seconds might not look like much but thats normally a second or two longer than the other guy will need to finnish his, most of the times I've died with this gun where when I was court reloading at the wrong time and couldn't get my pistol out in time. The NS-15M2: As you can probaly tell from looking at the stats, it's basically the GD-22S but a little bit better with more options on how to adapt it. Oh and as a result, costs more.